Paul Challenges Unova!
by warp writer
Summary: Paul goes to Unova to challenge its gyms and compete in its league. He learns that Ash has also come to Unova to compete in the league. Paul tries to change himself from how he used to be. As he travels he catches new pokemon and makes new friends and rivals on the way. The question he has for himself is he changing or is he still the same coldhearted trainer he always was.
1. Paul Goes to Unova!

**Paul Challenges Unova**

Chapter 1

Paul Goes to Unova!

In an airport in the sinnoh region, a trainer named Paul was leaving for the Unova region.

"You sure you want to go with just those two?" Paul's older brother, Reggie, asked with a smile.

"Yeah I'm good." Paul assured Reggie and then held out two pokeballs. "I decided to just bring Torterra and Electivire with me for now. I'll call you if I need any of the others."

"Okay then Paul. It's up to you." Reggie said. He looked through the big window where he could see all the planes in the lot. "Unova, huh? Lots of rare pokemon there."

"I'm aware."

"Oh when you arrive in the Unova region, make sure you visit Professor Juniper in Nuvema Town. I've asked her to provide you with a Unova pokedex." Reggie explained.

"Alright then." Paul nodded.

"You know what," Reggie began. "You seem a lot different this time around from all the other times you've left for a region. My guess is it's because of Ash."

Paul's eyes widened as Reggie continued. "It's no lie to say that of all the trainers and people you've met on your journey he's the most influential."

"Ash huh?" Paul thought about the trainer who beat him in the Sinnoh League. At the time when they had first met he honestly didn't think much of him. Or so he thought. Initially, Paul was only interested in Ash because his Pikachu knew volt tackle. Before their first battle Paul originally saw Ash as a second rate trainer with no talent. But afterwards he was bothered that he only tied with Ash and always strived to crush him in all their other battles.

At least that's the reason he came up with.

Truth was Ash bothered him. The way he talked, the way he acted, it was exactly how Reggie was.

" _But Paul Ash isn't Reggie._ " Ash's friend, Dawn, had once told him. She was right. Ash was Ash and that was all that mattered. Ash influenced him to become a better trainer and he would him back for that with interest.

Paul smiled softly. "Whether or not he influenced me doesn't matter. It's whether or not I can beat him now."

"I see." was all that Reggie said.

"Well I'll be going now." Paul was about to walk for the corridor when Reggie stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Paul do your best."

"I will." and with that Paul went to the plane.

The plane ride was uneventful. Paul spent most of the time looking through a brochure on allthe different pokemon in the Unova region.

The plane landed and Paul had arrived in the Unova region.

Paul took a cab to a small town called Nuvema Town. In that town, like so many other regions in the world, lived the Unova region top pokemon researcher, Professor Juniper. He headed over to her lab which wasn't to far from where he was let off.

"Hello is anyone in here?" Paul called out as he entered the lab. "Professor Juniper?"

"Oh yes I'm here." Said a female voice. A tall woman came from a hall. She wore a labcoat and had big brown hair. "How can I help you."

"Hello my name is Paul from Veilstone City, in the Sinnoh region."Paul introduced. "I was told you could provide me with a pokedex on this region's pokemon."

"Oh yes Paul, we've been expecting you. Your brother called us before to tell us you would arrive." Professor Juniper said. She pulled out a rectangular pokedex and five empty pokeballs from her pocket. and held them out to Paul. "Here you are, a Unova region pokedex and five pokeballs."

"Thank you." Paul said as he took them and put the items in his pocket. "Well if there's nothing else I'll be leaving."

"Wait just a moment Paul." Juniper called out.

"Yes."

"I was wondering if you'd do me a favor?" the Professor asked politely.

"A favor? Like what?" Paul asked curiously.

"Well you see…" she turned toward the hall. "Tepig please come out here."

A red, pig like pokemon came running out. Paul assumed that the pokemon was a fire type, and, for some reason, it reminded him of the Chimchar he had once owned.

"This pokemon is the Fire type, Tepig" Professor Juniper explained. "It, along with the grass type Snivy, and water type Oshawott, is one of Unova's starter pokemon."

"I see and what does that have to do with me?" Paul asked, but he already had a good idea of what she would ask.

"Well you see, a couple of weeks ago, a new trainer named Trip chose Snivy as his first pokemon and not to long after that Oshawott followed a trainer named Ash Ketchum-"

"Ash?!" Paul said in shock.

"Do you know Ash?" Professor Juniper said startled.

"He and I have battled a few times." was all he said.

"I see. Well it might interest you to know that Ash is challenging the different pokemon gyms in Unova right now."

Paul smirked. "I see, but that's no surprise. I am excited to know he's in the region"

"But we're getting a bit off track here." said Professor Juniper with an awkward smile. "What I would like to ask you is would you please take care of Tepig?"

"You want me to be Tepigs trainer?" Paul's mind wandered to thoughts of the Chimchar he had once possessed.

"Yes. So how about it?"

Paul glanced at the Tepig standing next to Professor Juniper. He had looked at Paul with hopeful eyes. It obviously did not like being left behind while the other pokemon went with their new trainers.

Paul wasn't proud of all the choices he had made as a trainer. He treated the pokemon who fought for him like dirt and threw away the weaker ones like trash.

But not anymore.

After meeting Ash and having all those battles with him, it changed how he treated his pokemon and looked at himself.

Paul took a deep breath. "Alright I'll take Tepig."

Professor Juniper clapped her hands with joy and Tepig jumped with excitement. "That's great! I'll give you Tepig's pokeball."

"Thank you." Professor Juniper hand him Tepig's pokeball. "Alright Tepig return."

"You won't regret this Paul. I know it." Professor Juniper assured.

"I'm sure I won't." Paul said. "Excuse me, but do you know where the nearest gym is?"

"Yes I do. It's in a place called Striaton City and it's just passed Accumula Town." the Professor explained. "In fact Ash called me a few days ago and told me he had just beat that gym."

"Did he, now?" Paul said with intrigue. "Well I guess I'll just have to pick up my pace then. I'll be going now."

"Well bye and good luck with your gym battle." Professor Juniper waved good bye.

"Thank you." with that Paul exited the lab. He looked at the pokeball containing Tepig in it. He used the pokedex to check out Tepig's moves. Listed there was Tackle, Tail Whip, and Flame Charge. He had never heard of Flame Charge, but apparently it was a damage dealing fire type move.

"It would probably be a good idea to test Tepig's battle ability." he said to himself. And he knew just how to do it.

 **So how'd you like it? I hope I caught Paul's and professor Juniper's personalities right and I hope you like him getting the Tepig that wasn't chosen. I'll update soon.**


	2. The First Catch and The First Battle

Chapter 2

The First Catch and The First Battle

Paul quickly left Nuvema Town and went into a path with tons of wild pokemon in it.

Paul let out the Tepig he had received from Professor Juniper.

"Te te Tepig!" went Tepig as it hopped around excitedly.

"Alright Tepig." Paul said in a deep commanding voice. "I'm going to see how well your battling skills are, so the next wild pokemon we see we're going to battle, alright?" Tepig seemed to have no objections.

"Pi pi Pidove!" came the call of a grey bird pokemon in the sky, not more than 5 seconds later. Paul quickly looked up the pokemon on his pokedex and found out it was a Pidove.

"Tepig fire an Ember at the Pidove in the sky now!" Paul commanded. Tepig fired Ember, which narrowly missed the unsuspecting Pidove by mere inches.

"Not to bad." Paul said, impressed with Tepig's accuracy.

The Pidove was both startled and irritated. It retaliated with a Quick Attack.

"Counter with Flame Charge!" Tepig and Pidove clashed, with Tepig overpowering the Pidove. Pidove was sent flying back a few feet away, but still had the strength to keep battling. Pidove fired an exceptionally powerful Air Cutter. It hit Tepig directly and making it skid back on the ground a few inches away.

' _It has a decent level of endurance for a new pokemon._ ' Paul thought.

"Ember!" Tepig fired the attack, but Pidove avoided the attack by flying upwards. "Tepig jerk your head up!"

Ember hit Pidove like a whip of flames, but Pidove stood strong and attacked with Aerial Ace and directly hit Tepig.

' _It knows Aerial Ace?!_ ' Paul thought in shock, then smirked. ' _Now I really want that Pidove."_

Pidove went for another Aerial Ace, but Paul was ready this time. He knew from Tepig's and Pidove's first clash that Tepig had superior power.

"Flame Charge!" Tepig used Flame Charge and, thanks to the added speed given by Flame Charge, easily overpowered Pidove, but it still hung on.

' _That thing just won't quit._ ' Paul thought frustratingly. ' _Oh well the better for me when I catch it! Plus it gives me a chance to try out something new._ '

"Tepic use Flame Charge to circle around Pidove and don't stop till I say so!" Paul ordered and Tepig obediently listened. Tepig circled around Pidove getting faster and faster thanks to the added effect of Flame Charge. As Tepig ran a blazing ring of fire began to appear and Pidove became disoriented the faster Tepig went.

"Strike it now!" Tepig was like a fiery bullet as it nailed Pidove sending it crashing into a tree. Paul immediately threw an empty pokeball at Pidove.

1 shake, second shake, and the third shake made it Paul's!

"Good job Tepig." Paul said as he picked up the pokeball with Pidove in it. Tepig hopped around overjoyed. It became obvious that Tepig hopped around when excited. Paul realized that he lucked out big time with these two. They weren't nearly as powerful as his Magmortar or Honchkrow, but these two had potential and with training they'd be power houses.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud voice.

"Good that was great!" boomed a voice from the trees. A young boy boy came out of the woods next to the path and jolted right in front of Paul. He had spiky blond hair and was in a sleeves green shirt and jean shorts. His eyes were golden and he just radiated "hyperactive".

"Hm?" Paul went.

"Hey are you a new trainer? Cause if you are you sure are a smart one! I mean that last maneuver wow! Your Tepig went woosh, then… huh?"

Paul had already called Tepig back in its ball and walked away ignoring the hyperactive boy. The boy dashed to intercept Paul. Paul looked at the boy void of any emotion.

"Hey you!" he screamed angrily. "You have a lot of nerve for a beginner! I'll have you know that I've been a trainer for a month now so I'm your senior and I was raised to always- Hey!"

Paul, once again, passed the noisy trainer, but this time he said something. "Having a month more experience doesn't really mean much, you know."

Once again, the loud trainer intercepted Paul."Alright newbie, if you think that then let me show you how superior I am. I challenge you to a three on three battle right now! I'm Anthony by the way."

Paul knew this guy wouldn't quit unless he beat him. It was same for all of the hot headed trainers he had battled. Besides this was a good opportunity to get to see more Unova pokemon.

Paul sighed. "Fine I accept. My name is Paul."

Anthony grinned wildly. "Alright!" he ran 10 feet forward to get some distance and Pull out a pokeball. "The battle will be decided when all the pokemon of one side are defeated. With that said come on out Woobat!"

"Woobat!" called a white fuzz ball with bat wings and a pig nose.

"Woobat, huh?" Paul looked it up. "A psychic and flying type, huh? Pretty rare combo."

"So what of it."

"Oh nothing." Paul had no hesitation with choosing his pokemon. He didn't really feel like playing nice with a new guy right now. "Electivire stand by for battle!"

"Vire!"

"What?!" Anthony wailed in shock. "What kind of pokemon is that?!"

"It's my Electivire." Paul explained. "It's primarily found in the Sinnoh region, which is where I'm from."

"You're from a different region?!" Anthony yelped in surprise.

"Yes and truth be told I've actually been a trainer for a few years now." Paul explained. Paul then smirked. "So what are you gonna do now rookie?"

Paul didn't mock other trainers much anymore, since his loss to Brandon that first time, but Anthony pushed his buttons.

"Shut up!" Anthony went red with fury. "It will take more than experience to beat me!"

Paul ignored Anthony's contradiction.

"Electivire welcome to Unova." Paul said to his pokemon. "This our first battle, so let's kick things off with a bang."

"Don't get full of yourself!" Anthony wailed. "Woobat use Air Cutter!"

The attack connected, but Electivire was unphased. "Huh?! It didn't do a thing! I know flying type attacks are weak against electric types, but come on!"

"When the difference is that great there isn't much you can do! Thunder!"

"Quick doge it!" but it was too late Woobat took the full force of Thunder. It collapsed unconscious.

"In one attack too…" Anthony began to feel disheartened, but quickly got over it. He recalled Woobat and pulled out another pokeball. "Your electric move won't work against this guy! Go Palpitoad!"

"Palpi" went the Palpitoad. It's color and shape reminded Paul of a Quagsire. Paul looked it up.

"A ground type, huh? Smart choice." Paul said sincerely.

"I don't want your compliments." Anthony said.

"Electivire use Thunder on yourself!" This startled Anthony. Electivire shot it's electrical attack in the air and it curved downward and hit him.

"You trying to pity me or something?" Anthony asked annoyed.

"Not at all." Paul assured. "I wouldn't give it."

"And I wouldn't want any! Palpitoad use Mud Shot!"

"Protect!" Electivire was shielded.

"Darn it!"

"Electivire use Brick Break!" It charge with great speed.

"Dig quick!" Palpitoad just barely avoided the attack. "Electivire was so fast too."

"Palpitoad use Mud Shot!" Palpitoad popped out of the ground and attacked.

"Deflect them with Brick Break back to back!" Paul ordered. Electivire used Brick Break, with both fists, to deflect the mud balls with lightning speed.

"Seriously?!" Anthony was shocked.

"Charge forward and use Brick Break."

"Get out of there!" But Palpitoad was too slow. The attack landed and knocked out Palpitoad.

"Palpitoad no…" Anthony recalled Palpitoad. "You did great. Rest up."

"Not bad Electivire." Paul complemented.

"If nothing else I'll beat that Electivire!" Anthony declared. "Go! Sawk!"

"Sawk!" went Sawk. He was a blue humanoid pokemon in a karate gi.

"So now a fighting type." Paul noted when he looked up Sawk.

"Right! Sawk use Focus Blast!" Anthony ordered. Sawk shot a bluish white orb of energy at Electivire.

"Protect!" Electivere's green shield protected him.

"Again?!" Anthony was getting annoyed. "Fine then clash thunder with thunder! Use Thunder Punch!"

Sawk went in close and used Thunder Punch, but it did nothing.

"How strong is that Electivire?!" Anthony screamed. "Nothing I do is working!"

"Electivire's ability is Motordrive." Paul explained. "It neutralizes electrical attacks and converts them into speed."

"Wait what?!" That was news to Anthony. "So that's why he used Thunder on Electivire."

"Thunder Punch!" Electivire struck Sawk in the gut and sent it sliding back and to add insult to injury it was now paralyzed too.

"Sawk!" Anthony cried out. Sawk was on one knee and had many scratches and bruises. But despite all that both trainer and pokemon still had fire in their eyes. "Get up Sawk I know you can do it!"

"I know you can do it" Paul smirked at those words. Those words always seemed to push Ash's pokemon to theirs limits and always helped them win.

"Thunder." Paul commanded. Electivire hit Sawk and that was it.

"Saaaawk!" Anthony ran to his Sawk, who was lying back first on the ground. He lifted it's head and looked at it with proud eyes. "Sawk you were great. I mean that. Get some rest."

His Sawk smiled kindly at him. Anthony returned it to his pokeball.

"Well done Electivire." Paul complemented.

"Vire!" it said proudly. Paul returned it to its pokeball.

Paul approached the depressed Anthony who was kneeling down and looked at ground. He glanced up and noticed Paul. "Oh hey Paul. That was an amazing battle. Your Electivire is incredibly strong."

"Thanks. He and I have traveled a lot and we've battled many strong trainers." Paul explained. "Even so, I don't think you did that bad."

"Are you kidding." Anthony said incredulously. "You wiped me out without even breaking a sweat!."

"True, but you didn't give up and that in itself is a respectable quality in a trainer. I'm sure you'll get stronger with time. You just have to train hard" Paul wasn't really good at these sort of speeches, but it sounded. With nothing left to say Paul walked onward. "I'll be seeing you Anthony, I guess."

"Hold on a sec, Paul." Anthony called out in a serious tone, as he picked himself up.

Paul began to notice a trend of people stopping him when he was about to leave.

"What is it?" Paul gazed at him through the corner of his eye.

"Would you be… my master?!" He shouted with big, bright, eyes.

"M-master?" Paul repeated Even the usually cool, calm, and collected Paul was unnerved by the sudden mood change.

"Allow me to explain." Anthony began. "I come from a family of pokemon martial artists that goes back for generations. As far back as can be remembered members of my family have always become apprentices to the person that they deem to be the strongest and always to those who have defeated them in battle, so I ask you this, Paul, won't you please be my master and allow me to travel alongside you… huh, where'd he go?"

Paul had already walked onward, ignoring Anthony's monologue. Anthony dash to intercept Paul.

"So what do you say?" Anthony asked, actually, quietly.

"Do what you want." Paul said as he passed Anthony.

"Alright!" Anthony screamed as he pumped up his fists. A look of realization fell upon his face. "Um, Master Paul? Would you mind waiting for me? I have to deliver something to my Aunt in Nuvema Town, so I'd appreciate it if you would… and he's gone." Paul just kept on walking.

Anthony looked at Paul and then to Nuvema Town. Paul. Nuvema. Paul. Nuvema. Paul! Nuvema!

"Ahhh!" Anthony cried out in frustration, while pulling on his spiky blond hair. "If I don't deliver this to my Aunt, my mom will kill me, but Master Paul is leaving. Urg!"

"Master Paul!" Anthony shouted in Paul's direction. "I'm gonna go to Nuvema for a bit, but I'll meet you in Accumula Town, okay?!"Anthony ran at high speed to Nuvema Town.

"It was easier to get rid of him than I thought." Paul thought out loud.

 **So good, huh? What did you think of the new OC Anthony? Does Paul seem nicer while still retaining that cool guy coldness you'd expect?**

 **Please review.**


	3. The Pokemon Battle Club and a New Friend

Chapter 3

The Pokemon Battle Club and a New Friend!

Two days after Paul's battle with the rookie trainer Anthony, he arrives in a town called Accumula Town. When arriving he decided to spend the night at the local Pokemon Center and when he arrived he was surprised to learn that, not only do they have different pokemon, the Nurse Joys were also different as well. It's as though Unova was from a completely different world from the other regions.

He left the Center when he heard a familiar and loud voice. "Master Paul!"

Anthony was running at top speed, which picked up dust and startled the people passing by. Anthony stopped inches away from Paul. He was gasping for breath and pressed his hands against his knees. "Master… huff… Paul I… made it… huff."

Once again Paul ignored him and, without a word, walked right past him. Anthony reached out to grab his shoulder. "Wait… Master…. Ugh…" But he collapsed and Paul waked on as if nothing had happened.

1… 2… 3…!

Somehow, by defying physics, Anthony got in front of Paul. "I'm here Master!"

"You sure do bounce back quickly." Paul said indifferently.

"Thank you, Master. It's one of my best features." This time Anthony didn't stop to explain. He knew Master Paul would leave him if he stopped for even a second.

"I wouldn't say that." Paul retorted.

' _He's such a good master. He doesn't cut me any slack._ ' Anthony thought delusionally.

"So where are we headed, Master?" Anthony asked inquisitively.

" _I_ am headed to the battle club." Paul said. "And enough with the 'Master' thing."

"Battle club, huh? I've been there a couple of times. I'll show you how everything works, Master." Anthony wasn't listening to Paul.

"No thanks I'll figure it out myself." Paul said dismissively.

After a few minutes they arrived at the battle club.

"Here we are. The pokemon battle club!" Anthony announced, but Paul had already walked. Anthony hurriedly followed.

When Paul entered he noticed a computer with a random trainer's face on it. He approached it and scrolled down the page to see a bunch of trainers and pokemon on it.

"I assume this is used to arrange battles?" Paul asked.

"Yup! You sure are smart Master." said Anthony. "You can also use it to find the kind of pokemon you'd want to battle."

"I see this could prove useful" Paul thought out loud. He and Anthony, who followed him, went to the battlefield. When they arrived a battle had commenced. It was between a mid-sized, furry, dog like pokemon vs a small, puffy feathered, bird, pokemon. Paul looked up to find out they were the normal type Herdier and normal, flying Rufflet.

"Herdier use Quick Attack!"

"Rufflet Peck!"

Herdier's attack overpowered Rufflet.

"Rufflet Wing Attack!" Rufflet landed the hit.

"Herdier Thunder Fang!" it connected.

"Rufflet is unable to battle and the winner is Charles!" The big referee in the black karate uniform called. The man noticed Paul and Anthony and walked toward them.

"Hello there Anthony who's your friend?" The man asked politely.

"Hi Mr. Don George." Anthony greeted. "This is Paul. He's my master." Anthony turned his attention to Paul. "Paul this Don George he runs this place. Him and my dad are good friends."

"Hello Don George." Paul greeted.

"So you're the guy who beat Anthony, huh?" Don George said Jovially. "Well you certainly have the looks of a strong trainer. Please take care of him for us all. As his master, It's your duty."

"I'm not his master." Paul said dismissively.

"Ah Mr. Don George." Anthony moaned. "You're embarrassing me in front of my master." Don George.

' _No one's listening, are they?_ ' Paul thought in annoyance.

"Hey excuse me." Came the boy who had just won, Charles, as he walked towards them. He went in front of Paul. "Do you want to battle?"

"Okay."Paul examined him. He had well combed brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a blue collared shirt and jeans. "I came here to battle, anyway. I'm Paul by the way"

"Thanks. I'm Charles"

"Also I'd like this to be a two pokemon battle, okay?"

"No problem."

They both walked to opposite sides of the battle field. Don George acted as the judge.

"This will be a two pokemon battle! The battle will be over when both of one sides pokemon are defeated. Begin!"

"Pidove stand by for battle!"

"Herdier ! choose you!"

"Pidove!"

"Herdi!"

"That's the Pidove Master Paul caught a few days ago." Anthony realized. "I wonder if it's gotten any stronger?" Anthony eyes widened. "Master Paul! That Herdier knows Thunder Fang! You have to keep your distance!"

"I know that." Paul muttered.

"I'll let you have the first move,Paul" Charles offered.

"Thanks. I'll take you up on that. Air Cutter!" Paul commanded.

Pidove used Air Cutter and it hit Herdier head on. Herdier took the attack and stood strong.

"That Air Cutter is even stronger than before." Anthony admired. "Master is a really great trainer."

"Herdier Quick Attack!" Herdier attack hit it's mark. "Now use Thunder Fang!"

"Dodge it then use Gust!" Pidove avoided the attack and used Gust. Herdier was sent back a few feet."

"Herdier jump then use Thunder Fang!" Herdier jumped high enough to catch Pidove in it's jaw and use Thunder Fang.

"Piiiiii!" Pidove cried out as major damage was dealt.

"Oh no!" Anthony cried out. "Pidove is caught!"

"I thought this might happen." Paul said. "Pidove use Hidden Power!"

Hidden Power exploded in Herdier's mouth and fell hard on the ground.

"Herdier!" Charles cried out.

Pidove flapped it's wings as it stayed in the air, but it looked very tired. Herdier struggled, but managed to get up. Both pokemon were on their last legs.

"The next attack will end this Pidove… huh?" Paul and everyone else watched as Pidove began to glow. "It's evolving."

"Tranquil!" The newly evolved Tranquil, which Paul looked up, cried out.

"Wow! It evolved!" Anthony said in awe. "It was a pretty strong pokemon before, but I guess with Paul's training and the experience it's gotten with this battle it allowed Pidove to evolve into Tranquil."

"Well isn't this a nice surprise." Paul smirked. "Looks like it also learned a new move. Brave Bird!"

"Oh no!" Charles Screamed. "Dodge it!"

But Herdier was too late and was hit by Brave Bird and fainted.

"Herdier is unable to battle! Tranquil wins!" Don George called.

"Well done Tranquil." Paul complemented.

"It isn't over yet! Tranquil is still tired from it's last battle." Charles said as he returned Herdier. He brought out another Pokeball. "Joltik! I choose you!"

"Tik! Tik!" a yellow spider like pokemon came out.

"It part electric type, so watch out, Tranquil." Paul informed. "Air Cutter!"

Tranquil's Air Cutter was even stronger than it was before.

"Dodge it!" Joltik avoided the attack. "Use Shock Wave!"

It was a direct hit, but Tranquil was still able to battle. "Aerial Ace!"

A direct hit by Tranquil. "Joltik counter with Shock Wave!"

Another direct hit and Tranquil was down.

"Tranquil is unable to battle! Joltik wins!"

"Looks like we're tied, Paul." Charles said with a grin. "All it takes is one more win and I'll leave this battle the winner."

"You're definitely a skilled trainer." Paul noted with a smirk. "But I don't plan on losing."

"We'll see."

"Tepig stand by for Battle!"

"Te Tepig!" Like usual Tepig hopped around happily.

"Tepig use Flame Charge!" Tepig was like a bullet made of fire. Joltik narrowly managed to dodge the attack.

"That Flame Charge is as strong as that combo Master Paul used to catch his Pidove." Anthony noticed. "To think he raised Tepig and Pidove's battle strength in such a short time! He really is the master!"

"That really was powerful." Charles said feeling impressed. "But we won't lose! Joltik Thunder!

Thunder hit Teping. "Use Ember!" Little powerful balls of fire were shot from Tepig's snout, hitting Joltik.

"Joltik!"

"Tepig got stronger too!" Anthony said in awe.

"Joltik let's take back the pace with… no!" Joltik's entire body started to catch fire. "Jolyik's burned!"

"Tepig use Flame Charge again!" Paul commanded. Tepig shot like a bullet.

"Joltik doge!" but the attack nailed Joltik head on and it fainted. "Joltik…"

"Joltik is unable to battle! Tepig wins and the winner is Paul!" Don George declared.

"Return Joltik." Charles looked at Joltik's ball with a smile. "You did great Joltik thank you."

"Master Paul!" Anthony shouted. "You won! But that's no surprise you're the strongest trainer I know!"

"Tepig return." Paul strapped Tepig's ball to his belt. "You must not know a lot of trainers, because there are tons more trainers stronger than me out there."

"You're just being modest." Charles said as he walked toward them. "You beat me soundly enough."

"It was a good battle." Paul said sincerely.

"You think?" Charles said unsure. "Thanks. That means a lot. I mean it." He held out his hands to shake. Paul stared for a moment, then shook his hand.

"It definitely was terrific battle." Don George said as he walked to them. "The way your Pidove evolved in the middle of the battle was a true sign of how much it's begun to trust and care for you."

' _Trust… care…?_ ' Paul thought. ' _Do I even deserve those kinds of feelings?_ '

"You were great out there, but that's to be expected from someone who made it to the top eight of the Sinnoh League." came a female voice. It belonged to a girl with long brown pigtails and a visor. She was in a white and blue shirt with a red pokemon symbol on it. Something about her oozed confidence

"And who are you?" Anthony said coldly. He didn't like that someone was acting so familiar toward his master. He blinked as if just hearing what the girl had just said. "Wait? Sinnoh League? Top 8? Master Paul…"

"I already told you that I'm from Sinnoh, didn't I?" Paul said. "So of course I would compete in the Sinnoh League."

"So you made the top 8?" Charles noted with surprise. "Now I don't feel quite as bad losing to you."

"Master Paul you are so cool!" Anthony practically squealed.

"So you know about me?" Paul said ignoring Anthony. He stared at the girl. "Do you want something? Who are you any way?"

"My name is Rosa." She introduced. "First I'd Like to say that I'm a fan of your battles at the Sinnoh League. In fact I think your best one was with that trainer named Ash Ketchum. You, him, and Tobias were probably the top 3 trainers in the entire tournament."

"Huh? Ash Ketchum you say?" Don George said inquisitively. "He battled Paul too?"

"You know about him?" Paul asked curiously.

"Ash was here too?" Rosa squealed like a fangirl, but covered her mouth and coughed to regain her composure. "... so did he?"

"Yes. He came here not too long ago with a girl with an Axew. I remember him well since he had a Pikachu with him. He also caught a Tepig here as well" Don George explained.

"Pikachu, huh?" Paul said. "Yeah that's him. So he has Tepig now too, huh?"

"So this Ash guy... is he strong?" Anthony asked.

"It doesn't matter." Paul said dismissively.

"But-"

"Anyway thanks for the compliments, but if that's all you have to say I'm leaving." Paul said to Rosa.

"Wait!" she nearly screamed, getting Paul's and everyone else's attention. "I want to challenge you to a battle." She immediately threw out a pokeball. "Come out Serperior!"

"Perior!" Called the green serpent like pokemon. "I'll pit my Serperior against any of pokemon in a one one battle. Oh and in case you didn't know Serperior is the final evolved form of Snivy this region's grass starter."

"Alright." Paul smirked. "I accept your battle challenge."

"Alright!" Rosa jumped in the air and as everyone looked at her she blushed. "...So shall we begin."

"I guess I'll judge again." Don George said.

"No need." Rosa said. "This will be a one on one battle so there's really no need to have a judge. Is that okay, Paul?"

"Fine by me." Paul said indifferently.

"Very well then." Don George said.

"Hold on a sec, Master." Anthony said with worry. "You just finish a pretty intense battle. Are you sure you want to have another?"

"It's no problem." Paul replied dismissively. Paul and Rosa, with Serperior in tow, walked toward opposite sides of the battle field.

"Alright, Paul, what pokemon are you gonna use?" Rosa asked.

"Since you're using the final form the grass starter from Unova I will use the final form of the grass starter from Sinnoh!" Paul tossed his pokeball. "Torterra stand by for battle!"

"Terra!" it roared.

"I didn't know Master had that pokemon!" Anthony said with shock. "I've never seen it before."

"Wow two final evolutions of grass starters from different regions facing off." Charles said in awe. "This will be a really great battle."

"Of that there can be no doubt." Don george said with his arms crossed.

"Torterra, huh?" Rosa said curiously. "You didn't use him in the Sinnoh League."

"No I did not." Paul stated. "But that's besides the point. Let's begin the battle. You can go first."

"Thanks for that." Rosa said with a confident grin. "Serperior use Dragon Tail!"

In a flash Serperior appeared right in front of Torterra and nailed him right in the head with dragon tail.

"It's really fast!" Anthony said shocked.

"Serperior are naturally really fast." Don George explained. "As opposed to a heavy set pokemon like Torterra who isn't really known for it's speed."

"Then how's Master going to win?"

"I'm sure he'll figure something out." Charles said knowingly.

"Torterra Leaf Storm!" Even with Serperior's incredible speed it couldn't avoid the storm of leaves attacking it, so it was pushed back near Rosa.

"Torterra nailed it!" Anthony cheered.

"But grass type moves won't do much against Serperior." Charles noted pessimistically.

"That's true..." Anthony conceded as held his head down in depression. He quickly bounced back. "But Master Paul wouldn't lose to someone like her!"

"No one said he would…" Charles sweat dropped.

"Torterra is strong so we have to avoid close range attacks." Rosa realized. "So let's use Leaf Tornado!"

"Leaf Tornado?" Paul had never heard of it. A swirling tornado of leaves bombarded Torterra. It was a grass type attack, so it wouldn't do much damage, but the attack lingered. Things would be bad if it let on.

"Earthquake!" Earthquake was so powerful it was felt by the people in the sidelines. The strong shaking made Serperior lose it's balance and fall over, breaking the Leaf Tornado. Paul took his shot. "Toxic!"

"Get away!" But Serperior didn't react in time, when Torterra shot a gross purple blob from it's mouth and it hit Serperior.

"Ser…" Serperior moaned as it's face became a nasty shade of purple.

"Serperior's poisoned!" Rosa shouted out in distress.

"Alright

"Torterra use Rock Climb!" Paul ordered. Torterra's claws grew almost a foot long. It then stomped hard onto the battlefield and then a huge mountain rose from the ground with Serperior at it's peak. Torterra charged. If Serperior didn't do something it would lose.

"Serperior escape by slithering under Torterra." Serperior slithered like a snake and attempted to go under Torterra, but…

"I thought you might do something like that. Torterra Crunch!" Torterra bit down hard on Serperior's body, leaving it pinned between Torterra's powerful jaws.

"Serperior use Dragon Tail!" Serperior's poisoning took effect preventing it from taking action. "Oh no the poison is making Serperior too weak to counter attack."

"Let's finish this! Torterra toss Serperior on the ground now!" Torterra shook his head wildly and threw Serperior off the mountain. When it hit the ground it left a shallow crater. The mountain made by Rock Climb sunk back into the ground, as Serperior struggled to get back up from all the damage it took.

"Serperior you have to get up! I know you can do it!" Rosa chanted, but with all the damage it took and the poison Serperior fainted. "Serperior…"

"Master Paul won it again!" Anthony cheered as he pumped up his fists.

"That was incredible you guys!" Charles said with awe.

"A great battle by both trainers." Don George said with respect. "Of that there can be no doubt."

"Serperior return." Rosa looked at Serperior's pokeball with empathetic eyes. "You were great Serperior. Thank you."

"Great work as always, Torterra." Paul said to his first pokemon.

"Torterra!" Paul called it back to its ball.

"Paul!" Rosa ran up to Paul. "I know I lost and all, but I just wanted you to know that you're one of the toughest trainers I've ever battled. Thanks for accepting my challenge the way you did."

Paul stared at her with an unreadable expression. "It was a great battle and I learned a lot from battling Serperior, so thank you."

Rosa blushed. "You mean it?"

Before he could answer, Anthony and Charles came their way. "Master Paul that was great!"

"Definitely a great battle, to be sure" Charles said

"So, Master, where to next?" Anthony asked. But, as usual, Paul had already walked off. "Master? Where are you going?"

"I don't know where you're headed, but I'm headed to the Pokemon Center." Paul said bluntly.

"Pokemon Center?" Anthony repeated. He then noticed that the sun had begun to set. "It's that late already?"

"Guess we we're all so caught up in the battle we lost track of the time." Charles reasoned. He glanced back at Paul and hollered. "Hey Paul! You beat me today, but next time I'll win for sure!"

Paul just waved at him. He stopped to thank Don George and left the Pokemon Battle Club's battle field.

"That goes for me too, Paul! So watch out!" Rosa hollered.

"Sorry guys, but it will be me who defeats Master Paul." Anthony said smugly. "As his student it's my duty."

Charles and Rosa both blinked. "I'm sorry. Who are you again?" Rosa asked.

"Huh?" Anthony blinked. "I-I'm Master Paul's disciple, Anthony."

"Are you sure?" Charles asked. "Paul didn't act like your teacher."

"W-well I only became his student a few days ago." Anthony defended.

"But Paul just blew you off. Do masters really do that?" Rosa asked.

"Well… um… uh…" Anthony shook his head furiously. "You're just jealous that Master Paul is my teacher, so there!"

"Well not really." Rosa said not reacting to Anthony's childish outburst. "But I do admit that Paul would be a pretty cool teacher."

"Like he would ever be your teacher!" Anthony screamed.

"What was that!" Rosa was getting mad. They both glared at each other.

"Calm down you guys." Charles tried to break them up, to no avail.

"Now, now." Don George said soothingly as he walked to them. "There's nothing to get angry about."

"But Mr. Don George…" Anthony complained like a child.

"Although I can't blame you for being charmed by that Paul boy." Don George continued. "He's quite an interesting trainer. To thinks he's sparked the fires of three trainers without even trying speaks volumes about his potential. I assume just one battle with him has helped you realise the limitations, right?"

All three trainers looked at each other. Don George was right. They all felt different after losing to Paul.

The next day, after receiving his pokemon back from Nurse Joy, Paul was leaving Accumula Town and headed for Striaton City. He was at the city limits, when suddenly...

"Master Paul!"

Paul rolled his eyes at the familiar call. Anthony was running toward him at top speed. He looked distressed. "Master, we have to hurry! She's coming!"

Paul decided to humor him."Who's coming?"

"I'm coming." said the familiar voice of Rosa. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course we mind!" Anthony decided by himself, earning a glare from Rosa.

"I don't mind, nor do I really care one way or the other." Paul said, ignoring Anthony. "But why?"

"I think I would learn a lot from traveling with an accomplished trainer like you, and besides you're new to Unova, aren't you? And your friend there doesn't look to dependable-"

"Hey!"

"So you could use me on your journey."

"Point taken." Paul said after a moment of thought. "But keep in mind that I'll leave you behind if you slow me down."

"Alright then." Rosa punched the air.

"I don't like this…" Anthony muttered under his breath.

"So, by the way, where are we going?" Rosa asked, ignoring Anthony.

"Striaton City. I'm going to challenge their gym leader." Paul explained.

"Really? Striaton Gym?" Rosa looked a bit surprised. "No kidding. I challenged that gym a few weeks ago."

"Really." Paul said with intrigue. "Could you tell me what it's gym leader is like? Or more specifically how he battles."

"Sure. One things for sure it has a pretty unique rule."

 **Well that ends that chapter. I don't think too many of you have to think too hard about where Rosa comes from. Tell me what you think of her. Tell me what you thought of Charles. What do you think of Paul now?**

 **Please review!**


End file.
